


Abolish the Ablutions of the Mundane / Quit Without Saving? (Y/N)

by leftOnelm



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftOnelm/pseuds/leftOnelm
Summary: After Folykyl and Kuprum absolutely prank the shit out of some incredulous normie, they decide to reward themselves for a job well done.
Relationships: Folykl Darane/Kuprum Maxlol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Abolish the Ablutions of the Mundane / Quit Without Saving? (Y/N)

You and Kuprum can barely stifle your laughter as you watch your latest victim scramble around their hive. Some tealblood fuck who you're positive has an ego the width of his McMansion x1000. His caste is just high enough to where you get the kind of sick amusement you would watching a ton of ceruleans wander cluelessly around the slums of Outglut, even if he's still technically a lower caste than you'd usually target. Usually. 

You're gripping the backpack that Kuprum carries you around in, and you hear him crackle out another stifled giggle at what sounds like the teal struggling around with his palmhusk before carrying off in the direction Gorgle Maps was pushing him towards. You think Kuprum put the poor bastard under the assumption that he was going to be receiving some documents that would prove useful to him by one of his begrudgingly respected "colleagues." Ha. Stupid fuck. 

As you hear footsteps dissipate into the distance, Kuprum reaches up to brush his fingertips across the back of your knuckles, sparks of energy flowing through you at his touch. You hum your appreciation, and Kuprum takes that as incentive to start moving towards the entrance of this gaudy structure. The door glides open at his will. Sure, it was probably locked, but you were well aware of Kuprum's psionic lock-picking abilities. If he was able to reduce a security system to static, then any kind of flimsy lock was wriggler's play. 

"We're in." He says through a snicker, which you echo back to him, hugging the backpack tight, feeling it bounce jauntily with his steps up some stairs. With each step, you hear doors swing open, and things being rattled off of shelves energetically. The static flows through you, and out into the world, and you lap it up like a thirsty barkbeast, feeling it come out like lightning from your void-rotted sockets. 

A rush of cold air bellows from the room you're now beginning to walk into, and you immediately recognize it as an ablution trap by the way both of your laughter reverberates off the tiles in tiny little echoes that seem to bounce around. More things are being knocked off shelves, and you think you hear Kuprum pouring a thing or two onto the floor here and there. 

"Hey, Fol," Kuprum says, "You know, it's been a while since you've last cleaned up, right?"

You tilt your head, narrowing your sockets in a kind of "no shit, jackass" type of fashion that you think gets your point across without you having to waste a single breath on the notion.

"I mean," he continues, clearly not having taken the hint. "Since we've practically destroyed this guy's entire hive to the point of him probably still having to scrape out all this shit from his precious linoleum for the next few sweeps, we might as well add insult to injury, lololol."

"I still... don't get... your point." You exhale, sockets still narrowed. "What does that... have to do... with my current state... of cleanliness?" 

Kuprum shucks the straps of his backpack off his shoulders, and you nearly have to bite your tongue to suppress the yelp that almost escapes out of you when the pack hits the tile with a loud thud. The next things to assault your senses are the sounds of fabric hitting the cold ground, and then the sound of running water. 

"What... the fuck... do you think.... you're doing?" You nearly shout in distress, brow furrowed in disbelief. You'd started to shuffle away before the door you felt you were headed towards whooshes shut right in your face. You turn back to shoot an annoyed glare at your moirail, cheeks burning hot with embarrassment and frustration. 

"My eyes are up here, dipshit," He hisses playfully at you, and you make a mental note to pull his hair extra hard for that little remark next time you're perched on top of the pack you rightfully belong on. 

"C'mon, Fol, lol. It'll be funny. You have enough grime on you to where the tub'll never recover from the ring we're gonna leave around it." More fabric hitting the ground, and you can only assume that your moirail is now naked as the day he was hatched right in front of you. 

Your hands reach up to cover your sockets. Talk about adding insult to injury. You don't even have eyes, and you STILL need to cover up the holes where they would be to the likes of his bare bulge. 

"Don't be such a wriggler." He cackles, and you feel his skinny little toothpick arms snake around you delicately, punctuated by a short burst of energy that nearly makes you melt into his chest behind you. You can't help the groan that rattles gutteral out of you though, and he laughs at that too, despite you managing to stay upright with your hands firmly covering your sockets. 

"Shut... up..." You huff through gritted teeth, sneering your disapproval. 

He ignores your quip, and continues making tiny sparks of psionics crackle through you in a way that makes your shoulders droop and your core shudder. Damn him to all hell, and let him burn for eternity. You were a being of pure sensation, and he was using that to his advantage. 

"Here." He sighs at you like you were his disobedient pet, and he caught you tangled up in a bunch of yarn. Skinny fingers crawl up the hem of your shirt, and this time, you do yelp, your face burning even hotter. 

"What... the fuck.... what... the... fuck." You breathe, and he shushes you with a burst of energy so euphoric to you that you shudder and swallow back any more protest, feeling the fabric being lifted above your skin. You raise your arms a little bit to make it easier to get the frock off, and he hums, pleased with himself. 

"Was that so hard?" He mocks, which you only huff at. Fingers are now skirting across your grubscars, winding down until they're hooking at the beginning of your pants, which he wastes no time pushing down your hips. Without much more protest in you, you decide to help him by lifting your bare feet up out of your bottoms, leaving you bare as well. 

"Aww," You can hear the smirk in Kuprum's voice when he speaks. "Even smaller than I remember." 

"Buzz... off... freak..." You spit, throwing his hands off of your, admittedly frail body, and you cross your arms over your chest, as if you protect your dignity. "You were .... the one... wanting this so badly."

"And?" He snickers, wrapping you up in a huge hug again, this time burying his face in your hair. You can feel his hot breath against your scalp with each of his chirping giggles, and you simply cannot resist the urge to lay a hand flat against his cheek, which he leans into graciously. That pulls at the corner of your lips a little bit, until he says. "Never said that it wasn't hot, lol." 

Your pap was quickly redistributed as a hard smack, that came down on his cheek heavy. You're weak, so it wasn't enough to send him reeling backwards or anything. but you smirk with self satisfaction with the hiss of pain it still made him emit. 

"That's it." He growls, scooping you up into his arms with your legs dangling over his forearm. Not even giving you the satisfying buzz of getting picked up psionically just to rub salt in the wound a little bit. The next thing you know, you're falling through the air, and you hit the water with a splash, feeling it envelope you entirely for a moment before you hurriedly reach the surface again, now positively soaked, and gasping for breath.

"Asshole!" You shriek, knowing that he's bent over in hysterics.

"Lololol!! You should have seen your fucking face! Priceless!"

"Fuck... off!!"

"Hey," He sucks in a few breaths that you wish he'd choke on, and then seems to steady up before sliding in to join you. You feel his legs slide wet against yours in the tub, and his arms wrap around your midsection once again, pulling you into a close embrace against his chest. This time, he scoots your wet hair away from your neck so he can press his face against it. His psionics are crackling against your skin in the most pleasant way, making you relax your entire body. You think that maybe this wasn't such a horrible idea. 

"That's a lot of lip for someone enjoying themselves so much."

You choose not to humor him with a response, and instead nuzzle back against him. It'd been a while since you two had gotten a moment to really chill with each other. When it comes down to it, most of your time bonding is spent pranking lowlife normies and absolutely dunking on chucklefucks online. If this is what it takes to enjoy some peace and quiet with your moirail. you sure as hell aren't about to complain. 

Kuprum's hands are now roaming your entire body, and you decide not to stop them. Each touch brings a crackle of energy through you that lets your internal organs light up with life. You cannot deny that you're loving every second of it, and he seems to know that. That isn't to say he doesn't seem to be having the time of his life as well. 

His lips are now attached to the skin on your neck, and you unwittingly chirp with approval, mouth falling open in pleasure as you find yourself leaning back into his embrace, his hands sending shockwaves of static up your thighs. 

His teeth are biting and scraping at the sensitive skin there, gently, and his hands are squeezing at the meat of your thighs, as if to massage any aches and pains there you might have acquired from being latched to his pack for perigrees on end. 

He's tonguing the no doubt darkening hickey he's left very visible on the corner of your neck, and his hands are skirting up your thighs, making your bloodpusher leap into your throat and your breah hitch. "Kup...rum..." You start, swallowing hard. Your hand clumsily coming up to press at his cheek again. "Wait." You warn, chest pounding in a way that makes you more breathless than usual

"Huh...? Oh... what?" You can feel him blink, as if snapping back to reality.

This isn't the first time things have gotten... a little more than pale between you two. This is just.... the first time things have ever gotten so... 

Red.

Usually when you two do a quadrant flip, things are usually more on the pitch side. This is definitely something completely different. When things flipped pitch, it was usually so easy to just shrug off, and just chalk it up to your moirail being such a massive bulge-suck. But this...

"This.. is.." You start, and Kuprum cuts you off. "S-Sorry... I'm... I'm a fucking idiot."

You huff out a little burst of laughter. "That's... true..." 

He sighs, resting his head on your shoulder, defeated.

You swallow hard, willing yourself to get the words out. "Would you... hate me if.... I wasn't exactly... hating ... this..."

Kuprum shifts around in the tub, clearly unsure of how to respond. But you feel his forehead lift off your shoulder, intrigued. He can't muster up more than a dumb "Oh." And then, there's a flood of silence. Again. 

"Are we...?" He breaks it.

"I don't... know..." You shrug, settling back into him, your chest tangled up in a mixture of desire and uncertainty. 

"Let's just not... think... about it... too much..." 

But you could practically hear the cogs turning in his head, thinking about it so, so much. Like it was his job or something. Your fingers rest on his cheek again, and you twist your body to meet his gaze. There's another thick silence between you, and then, you manage to bring yourself closer. 

Some water trickles out of the corners of the tub, and his cheek is cupped in your hands. Your foreheads bump together softly before you tilt his jaw up to meet your lips. You had somehow thought about this before, but so often you thought that the meeting of your mouths would be a mash of teeth and blood and tongue. But this was..

You almost felt ashamed that you were sharing such a passionate embrace with your moirail, for fuck's sake. The crackle of energy around you two, and through your sockets, right into your pan were enough to shut down those thoughts reaaal quick. You feel his tongue glide across yours, his fingers knitting through your hair, weaving through the locks to bring you closer, gently, his face tilting to gain more access to your mouth, tongue exploring every inch of it. You shudder, sighing into his mouth. The way his energy flows through is more than anything you've experienced in an analogue way, and you grin and the thought. Fucker has always gotten off on the thought of being a battery. 

This must be doing wonders for him. 

And it's not long before his hands begin to explore your body again. You hum at the sensation. His skinny fingers on one hand are grazing your skin, your stomach, your torso, up to cup one of your rumblespheres, which he kneads at like it's helping him stay afloat in this shallow water. His other hand is gliding at your thighs again, and you decide to beat him to the punch. Your own hands are less subtle than his own skillful ones. You were not nearly as patient as him either. You're able to turn to meet him fully, no longer sitting pressed against his chest, and instead settling down facing him this time, firmly planted in his lap. 

He gasps, and you shut him back up, tongue back in his mouth to explore it deftly. One of your arms is lazily draped around his shoulders while your other hand uses your claws to rake softly down his torso until you can feel the protruding bones of his hips. You brush your thumb against one appreciatively before palming at his bulge, which makes him go rigid and groan into your mouth. Beat that. Idiot. 

And god, he tries. Both of his hands are back at your thighs, and his mouth never leaves yours like that's where you're fucking attached from. You appreciate him feeling you up like you're a ripe gripefruit at the grocery store, and your hand continues what it's doing beneath the water. You're grinning in approval with each groan you are making flow out of him. With your free hand, you pull at his hair, as if to remind him who runs things around here. His body quakes at that, and you're thrilled. 

It doesn't take much longer before you're actually moving your own hips along with his, and your hand has gotten somewhat lost in the fray. You're now using that hand to hold yourself up against his bony hips, and you're long lost in the sensation of his tongue sliding against yours, and his bulge sliding against the folds of your nook. You're making him cry out with every tug of his hair, and that elicits more electricity to flow out of him, which you're greedily sucking out of him like always. 

You don't have time to think about how wrong this is. All you can think about is his hot breath huffing against yours when he pulls back to suck in some air, hips still bucking up into yours like he'd die if he stopped. Like you'd die without his psionics. You're seriously almost wondering why you never tried this earlier. You've stopped trying to hold back the sounds that you're making, and a breathy mewl escapes your lips with each slick grind of your hips together. 

"God, fuck Fol, can I," He cuts himself off with a whimper, bucking his hips up greedily into yours. You grin a grin that is almost sadistic. 

"You want.. my nook... so badly..." You laugh, keeping your hips just maddeningly up out of reach from him. "Why don't you... beg for it..."

He wastes absolutely no time in it either, breathy and begging for you to just have your way with him and fuck him already, please god, please fuck, he can't take it, and you laugh, bubbly and self-assured. His hands are all over you, much sloppier than they had been when you first got into this accursed tub. Just feeling any part of you he can get his hands on, one of them even coming up to affectionately press at your cheek. You slip one of his affirmed digits in your mouth and suckle at it teasingly like an energy pacifier. 

He groans at that, and you finally decide to take pity on him, positioning your hips so that he can finally slide inside you. You both cry out at the feeling of finally meeting each other and becoming attached like this. He's so fucking thick inside you that you feel like you're no doubt a vice around him. The sounds escaping you are all unintentional and completely guttural. Your mouths are back on one another again, his hands guiding you against his bulge. Both of your hands are in his hair now, curling and tugging at the locks as you feel him giving you his all, his every inch, loving every second of it. 

"God, Fol, soon..." He warns against your lips, and you bite him with a giggle, shaking your hips teasingly down against him, daring him. You want him to use you like a bucket and feel his gold slurry pour into you until you feel like you're going to explode. You say nothing, letting the gliding of your tongue to do the talking for you.

More, harder, more, don't stop. You can say all of this to him without uttering a single word.

And he obeys, like the subservient little battery he is.

His mouth hangs open soundlessly and breathlessly as he finally lets his load out into you, and you're just as breathless, feeling it quickly fill the walls of your nook and even pour out around the seams, no doubt staining the bathwater with your caste. You feel his energy ripple around you in a thousand pin-pricks against your skin, feeling it rake through your entire body with unbelievable force, which causes you to follow him close behind in soul-shattering bliss. 

Your foreheads rest against each other, and you kind of just lay there breathing against one another, feeling the brain fuzzy static afterglow of everything that had just transpired. One of Kuprums hands is lazily drawing circles against your spine, and you're starting to think you may never catch your breath when an alternia-shattering screech from the foyer that the both of you so graciously vandalized breaks the silence of you laying in bliss against one another. 

You can feel Kuprum smile against your skin. 

"Time to go."

**Author's Note:**

> huh, there was not really any smut between just these two yet ig, here you go
> 
> https://kidferal.bandcamp.com/track/quit-without-saving-y-n


End file.
